The present invention relates generally to a rail barricade including pivotable feet and a plurality of vertical spokes which is attachable to another rail barricade to create a barrier.
Rail barricades are often used in concerts and events to restrict a crowd to a certain area and to prevent the crowd from entering restricted areas. Prior art rail barricades are attached together by a rod and loop attachment to create a barrier of a desired length. Each rail barricade includes a plurality of loops on one side and a vertical rod on the opposing side. To attach the rail barricades, the vertical rod of one of the rail barricades is inserted into the plurality of loops on the other barricade. A plurality of rail barricades are attached in this manner to create a barrier of the desired length.
The frame of the prior art rail barricade is formed of a pair of vertical rails and a pair of horizontal rails which are welded together. A plurality of vertical spokes between the vertical rails are welded at opposing ends to the horizontal rails. The prior art rail barricade also includes a pair of feet perpendicular to the frame of the rail barricade.
A drawback to the rail barricade of the prior art is that each of the rail barricades must be lifted and angled relative to each other to assemble and disassemble the rail barricades, making connection and disconnection of the rail barricades difficult. Finally, as the feet of the prior art rail barricade are perpendicular to the frame, storage and transport of the rail barricade is difficult.